A Pirate's Love (Re-typed)
by Aqua5512
Summary: When princess Fluttershy gets kidnapped on her the day of her wedding by pirates and held for a ransom and, is their prisoner until her father the king pays the money. but Fluttershy starts falling in love with the captain. Will true love prevail or will they be lost in a lonely sea, forever. (this contains Fluttercord)
1. Kidnapped

**A/N, Dear readers this story belongs to vhdc 1234. He/She has lost interest in writing this story and their words not mine "If anyone wants to continue this story feel free to do So" Since i'm finishing school up and summer vacation starting, Im going to have a bunch of free time on my hoofs. Also for the first few chapters I am going to retype those chapter and, may add some more detail or put a few chapters together making them one whole chapter. So without further adue please enjoy.**

* * *

Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow,

Tomorrow was the day that she would marry. She had never seen the pony, yet she would have to marry him. She really didn't want to, but it wasn't her choice. She never had a choice. Her father chose everything for her. Whether it was what she ate or who she would spend her life with. That was the downside of being the King's daughter. No choices.

She stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She was being fitted for the wedding dress. Her white dress covered most of her body, just like her father wanted. The vail she wore just barely showed her curled up mane and, hide the tears that fell from her teal eyes. The servants were tending to her every need, like always.

"Oh Fluttershy, you look absolutely beautiful." One maid said.

"Yes, the prince of Haywaii will be most impressed." Another said. They kept rambling on as Fluttershy tuned them out, not wanting to hear a word about the awful wedding. She didn't want to marry a spoiled that spoiled prince. She heard about how he was ignorant, conceded, and so full of himself.

"I'm not good enough for him. He deserves somepony else." She sighed.

"Why, of course you are. Who would be dumb enough to say no to you?"

Fluttershy felt the dress around her tighten. A signed which said they were done.

"Perfect." The mare said.

"Well dear, it's getting late. You should get you beauty sleep while we finish up the dress." Another mare said. Fluttershy nodded and proceeded to taking of her dress and vail. She felt so much lighter without those things on. She hated that dress. That dress meant no good. She would wear that dress when she would marry him.

As she strolled down the palace halls, she thought of all the things she could have done with her life. Travel around the world, live like other ponies do.

Fall in love.

That is what she wanted the most. To meet the right pony. One that wouldn't care if she was a princess. One who would like her for who she is. No matter how much money her father had, or her title as a princess. She just wanted to be loved.

She finally reached her room. It was as huge as a ballroom. You didn't even want to see how big the actual ballroom was. Her room was pink. Everything was pink, except the canopy drawer and dresses. The bed had silk blankets and so many pillows that if you stack them up, they would reach the ceiling.

She jumped on the bed and cried into the pillows.

 _"Why? Why do I have to marry that pony? He treats everyone like filth."_ She cried until she could cry no more.

Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow.

* * *

Four mares were sitting in the deck of the ship. They wore old clothes, bandanas tied around their manes, eye patches, and a few with a peg hoofs. This could only be one thing...

Pirates.

"Come on, girls. We need more loot. We haven't robbed anything in 6 months." One mare said. She was a purple unicorn. She had a indigo mane and tail with a pink and dark purple streak through them. Her cutie mark was a six pointed star, with 5 little white stars surrounding it. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

"Arg, We're is the captain when you need him?" Another said. She was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. Her name is Rainbow Dash.

A bright flash blinded the ponies, as a figure took it place.

"Right here, and I have a plan." The mysterious figure said. "We are getting a ransom."

"But from who?" A mare said. She was a white unicorn with a dark purple mane. Her cutie mark was 3 diamonds. Her name was Rarity.

The figure smirked.

"The princess of Canterlot, of course." The ponies gasped.

'But she's always guarded. When will we have the time?" Another mare asked. She was pink all over. Her mane and tail were extremely curly. Her cutie mark is 3 balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

The door burst open and, there was an orange pony with light blond mane and tail walked in. She has 3 apples for her cutie mark. Her name was Applejack.

"Ah heard she was gettin' hitched tomorrow." She said with a country accent.

"Then we'll do it then."

* * *

Today, Today, Today.

Today was the day, she would get married. Fluttershy was in the vanity room, being put into her dress. Her mane was curled once again, with flowers weaved into it this time. She placed the veil in her mane, careful not to mess up her she let tears of sorrow slip out of her teal eyes.

"Aw, look she's crying tears of joy." A very young filly said. Her father had chose her to be the flower girl. Yet another choice she couldn't make. She was to young to understand the situation.

A messenger colt came in.

"Princess, it's time for the wedding." He said. Fluttershy walked out the door, with the flower girl in front. They went straight to the ceremony hall. It was full of rich ponies that were all dressed up. She watched as the flower filly jumped down the aisle. The music started to play and, Fluttershy took that as her cue as she began walking.

Tears welded up in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She walked with head held down. ponies whispering about how beautiful she looked. She reached the little stage and looked up. The stallion, she was about to marry was right in front of her. His pure white coat and blond mane shined in the light.

The minister started speaking.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here in the sight of Celestia

to join together this mare and this stallion in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of Celestia in paradise, and into which Holy estate these two ponies present come now to be joined. Therefore if any stallion can show any cause why they may not be lawfully not be joined together, please let him speak now or forever hold your peace.

The mare and stallion can now exchange the rings and, be pronounced husband and wife."

Fluttershy tuned out the rest of his speech, until he said the words,

"Prince Blueblood, do you take princess Fluttershy to be your lawful wedded wife? For in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, princess Fluttershy, take Prince Blueblood to be your lawful wedded husband?For in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

 _'Come on, Fluttershy. You just have to say, yes.'_ Fluttershy thought desperately, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And she didn't have to.

 _BAM!_

A huge ship crashed into the side of the building. Ponies shrieked. Panic be rushed through

them. There was nothing but chaos. Running. Screaming. Madness.

The five pirate mares jumped of the ship. while the were holding daggers in their hoofs.

"STAY STILL!" They all yelled in unison. Everypony stopped what they were doing and stared at the pirates. Twilight stepped up, clearly taking the role of leader.

"On the floor, Now!" She yelled.

Eveypony bowed in fear, all except the king. He was enraged.

"Who are you?! What makes you think you can run in here and ruin my daughter's wedding like that?!" Do you know who she is?!" He yelled in Twilight's face. Twilight didn't even flinch. She stared bravely at the infurated king.

"Of course we do. That's the reason we came. Too bad weren't invited." Twilight countered with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, she blasted him with her magic. The king went flying into the wall. The crowd gasped. The king slumped on the floor, unconscious. A few wanted to help but, were afraid to move.

Fluttershy screamed as her father hit the wall. She tried to rush to her father's side, only for three pirates to block hey path. They took a few steps forward, trying to intimidate her. Fluttershy backed away slowly, afraid of the horrible pirates and their weapons. She felt her back hit the wall and she was starting to tense up. Until she felt a pair of strong hoofs push her to the ground. The last thing she saw was a huge net being tossed over her as she hit head on the hard cold floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that took longer than I expected, anyway I hope you liked this chapter and like I said before i'm rewriting this because i felt like something didn't make cents...**

 **(get the pun... okay)**

 **so i'll be retyping and, post the next chapter soon with some adjustments.**

 **Until then. Bye, Bye.**

 **P.S, here's the the cover address,**

 **project_modules/max_1200/f8eadc20507635.**


	2. Meeting the CMC

**A/N: Here's chapter two not much to say but enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own mlp or it's characters, all of that is owned by Hasbro.**

 **(forgot to type that last chapter.)**

* * *

Fluttershy awoke groggily from her horrible slumber. Her tired eyes fluttered open, stinging like sand had entered them. There was also a bump on her head that was throbbing in pain.

' _Must have fallen out of bed this morning.'_ She remembered the events from yesterday's wedding, thinking it was all a dream.

"That was a strange dream." Fluttershy said. She covered her muzzle as she yawned, but she could have sworn she heard chains rattling.

"Really? I'd love to hear about it." A cheery voice said out of nowhere, making Fluttershy almost jump out of her skin.

She heard more chains rattling and felt weight on her hoofs. She looked down and saw there were in fact rusty chains on her hoofs. A she wasn't in her room. She was in a cold damp cell, sitting on moldy hay.

Fluttershy's expensive golden slippers were missing and, so was her diamond incrusted wedding ring. Her dress was awfully torn and so muddy that if she didn't know any better, she would have said it was brown. Her mane and tail weren't spared either and, the flowers in them were starting to wilt.

But, her appearance was the least of her worries. She was more concerned on the voice that answered her.

"Who said that?" Fluttershy called out. Her response was a bunch of giggles.

"You must be new here. Let me turn on the lights." A faint lime glow illuminated the cells around each on of them. Inside one of them, there were cute, little, school-age fillies in old rags that appeared to be once dresses.

Judging from their messed up manes and dirty coats, they have been there for a long time. The only odd thing was that they didn't seem miserable. They seemed...happy. They had smiles placed on their dirty faces and pastel colored eyes shining so bright the sun couldn't even beat them.

"So, what was your strange dream about?" One of them asked, which belonged to a white unicorn, or what seemed to be a white coat.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to process the information. The filly was the one who almost gave her a heart attack. Fluttershy felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment. Relief

spread across her as they were just harmless fillies and, embarrassment because of the same reason.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to remember the question she asked.

"Oh, never mind. What is this place?" Fluttershy asked.

"The prisons. Not much to see." A male voice answered. Fluttershy jumped a little, which rattled the chains again. She heard footsteps, not hoofs, coming closer. She looked up, expecting to see a monster, but saw a baby dragon instead.

He wore a red bandana around his head and, that was it. He was Holding a mop in one claw and a bucket in the other.

"Spike, what did Applejack say 'bout ya scarin' ponies like that?" The yellow, or what looked like yellow, filly scolded The dragon known as 'Spike' cringed.

"Please don't tell her. She'll buck me to the Bramule Triangle." He cried anxiously, sweating like a pig and waving his claws around. The other two were laughing at his behavior.

"Relax, we were only teasing you. Of course we're not going to tell. They only come down about once a week and we'll probably forget by then." The orange, maybe it was orange, coat replied.

"But ah am serious 'bout scarin' pony folk." The yellow-ish one said, hoofing him on top of his head. She had a new look of authority on her face, which looked just as adorable.

"Ow!" The dragon rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. As Scootaloo tried to suppress her laughter, but it escaped her lips. A dragon, getting teased by helpless fillies. You don't see that everyday.

"So, who's the newbie?" Spike asked. Pointing to Fluttershy.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." She said in whisper.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." She said in a lower voice.

"You really have to speak up." Spike said, earning another hit from the yellow filly. Spike glared at her.

"Quit doing that." He murmured under his breath.

"Spike, don't be rude. Can't ya see she's in shock? Right, girls." The others nodded in agreement. The yellow on turned to Fluttershy.

"Howdy, i'm Apple Bloom. Pleasure to meet you." The yellow filly said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Fluttershy responded, remembering her manners.

"Aw shucks, there is no need to be formal or anything." Apple Bloom said while blushing a little.

"Anyway, my name is Sweetie Belle." The white one said, her horn still glowing.

"And i'm Scootaloo. Bravest pony around and, number one fan of Rainbow Dash." The orange one said, earning some looks of confusion from her friends.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"She locks us in a dungeon and, yet she's still your idol?" Sweetie belle asked asked.

"Oh, right. The 'whole locking us' up thing. Never mind."

Apple Bloom shook her head and, Sweetie belle facehoofed.

"Anyway, that's Spike. The cabin boy." Apple Bloom said, returning to the original subject.

"I'm Fluttershy." Their eyes widened as she finished her sentence.

" _The_ Princess Fluttershy. The one mah sister planned to kidnap." Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, the one your sist- wait what? Your sister?" Fluttershy asked, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Yeah, our sisters are part of the crew." Scootaloo declared. Fluttershy looked at them confused.

"Then why did they lock you up in here?" Fluttershy asked. For a brief moment, she saw a look of anger and sadness flash in the fillies eyes and, concern in Spike's.

Sweetie belle cleared her throat.

"Well, we all have different stories, but it was reason that got us thrown in here. Here's my story…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but there you go, also im going to have the CMC tell all their stories in the next chapter and that's about it.**

 **Oh also listening to "A Thousand years by Christina Perri" helped me concentrate a lot on this chapter.**


	3. The capture of the CMC and Spike

**A/N: here the next chapter. I'm so happy that i could post this before the end of the school year. I also wanted to say there will be more Fluttercord in the next chapter so be patient.**

" _It all started 4 years ago in the little village of Bucktown. I came from a family that was poor and, I mean dirt poor. I was only 4 at the time and, yet I was put to work to help support my family. You know, cleaning windows and chalkboards at school."_

"Skip the sappiness. Get to the point already!" Scootaloo interrupted, earning a hit from Apple Bloom. Scootaloo rubbed the lump on her hoof that was now forming.

"Ow, that hurt." She remarked.

"Don't be rude, let'er finish her story." Apple Bloom scolded. Scootaloo muttered something under her breath. As Sweetie Belle cleared her throat again.

"Now as I was saying.

 _I worked my tail of every day, but I didn't even enough for a crust of bread to eat. Anyway, one day, my sister decided that she was going to look for stuff to sell. She said, I could go with her to help carry things._

 _Well, after we bought a weeks worth of food, we decided to head down to the shore to collect a few sharp shells that we could work with. When we got there, my sister's horn started glowing brightly and started to drag her all around the beach._

 _It turned out, my sister accidentally cast a gem finding spell. Oh, we dug up so many gems that it seemed we were never going to go hungry again._

 _There were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, crystals, sapphires, any gem you could imagene of._

At this point, Spikes mouth started to water.

" _I have never seen such beauty before. As we started to walk away, something grabbed me by my legs, and it hurt. The rest was pretty much a blur from then. But I do remember something sharp being pointed at my neck and rarity crying. My captor said something about letting me live if she joined the crew._

 _Then, everything went black. I remember waking up in a weird room and then Rarity came in. Her cloths changed from an apron to a bunch of old rags. She told me that we were on a ship and, that I would be a helper._

 _And that's exactly what I became. We went everywhere from small villages like bucktown, to huge kingdoms like haywaii. At first I thought we were just visiting and sailing for fun, but slowly I noticed that we were getting new stuff everywhere we went. I finally realized they were stealing from the nobles. But that's not the only thing I noticed._

 _The more time we spent on the sea, the curler Rarity got. One day, I was mopping the deck when I accidentally knocked overboard my sister's favorite gems. She saw what happened and started screaming at me. Then, she did something I know my real sister would never do, no matter what. She struck me. I backed away from her in terror, but tripped. I can still remember the words she said._

" _Ha! You're nothing but a pathetic little filly. I should have never begged for you to come with me. You can't even stand on your own hoofs. You. Are._ ** _WORTHLESS."_**

 _Her words felt like daggers had plunged into my heart. I cried and cried, and all she did was laugh._

 _The next day, I woke up here."_

Sweetie finished her story. By now, everypony in the room was tearing up, even Scootaloo, who was trying to hide it.

"Wow I-I'm sorry. I should have never asked. Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine." Sweetie whispered, as Apple Bloom patted he back in comfort.

"Now it's mah turn. Apple Bloom declared.

"Hey, why do you have to go next? I want to go next." Scootaloo protested. Apple Bloom raised her hoof, like she was going to hit her again. Scootaloo flinched and started to sweat a little bit.

"On the other hoof, you can go next." Scootaloo said, with a nervous smile.

Apple Bloom nodded and continued her story.

"Now let's see,

 _Ah was raised on an apple farm mah family named 'Sweet Apple Acres' in the small town of hooford. Mah family sold apples to ponies all over Equestria. But mysteriously, we were still poor. Like all our bits that we earned went missing the next day._

"Oh great, more sappiness." Scootaloo mumbled, earning yet another hit from Apple Bloom.

"Ow! Would you quit that!" Scootaloo yelled, glaring at her.

"What did ah say 'bout interrupting ponies?" Apple Bloom scolded. "Now, as ah was sayin',

 _Ah was 5 when dis happened. Ah noticed my sister Applejack was coming home late for a while. Every night, she would come home aroun' midnight, tired and with bruises and scars. One day, ah snuck out of the house and followed Applejack. She led me ta this huge ship docked on the beach._

 _Ah saw my sister talking to the old captain of the ship._

 _They were talking about things ah didn't understand. The one thing ah remember most was yelling at Applejack. She was as scared as a sheep standing in front of a timber wolf. Then, she dug through her saddle bag and pulled out the money we made that month. She was the one stealing from our family. I remember that scene perfectly._

 _The captain counted the bits and, then became angry._

" _You stupid mare." He yelled "This is not enough to cover your debt."_

" _Ya said to give half of all mah profit, that is half." Applejack protested._

" _Well, next time. You give me all of it." Applejack's jaw dropped open._

" _B-but ya can't be serious, ah have a family ta feed. No. Ah won't give 'em ta ya." The captain's eyes widen._

" _Did you just say 'no." He demanded. Mah sister gulped, as she backed up a little. The captain raised his hoof and smacked her. The unexpected blow knock her down. Ah remember yelling to 'er, and rushin' to 'er side._

" _A-Apple Bloom, what are ya doin' here? Quick, run." She told me._

 _"Quick, grab her before she can call for help!" Ah heard the captain say. Ah remember runnin', but it was a blur after that. The next thing ah knew, ah was here and my sister was forced to be part of the crew. Sweetie came like a week later, so ah had company. She came to see me over the months, but one day, she stopped coming."_

Apple Bloom finished her story.

"Wow, tough. I remember when I first stepped on the ship." Spike sighed.

" _It was a cool, crisp day. I was-"_ Spike started, but was interrupted by Scootaloo.

"Ah, come on. When can I go?" She yelled.

"Can you wait?" Spike asked, clearly annoyed.

"No. My stories cooler then yours." Was the response.

"Still going on. Now, where was I?

 _I was a page colt in Southamtrot at the time, living with Twilight. She's also part of the crew, you know. Anyways, Twilight lived in a library, so she was pretty smart. One day, we were just sitting there, minding our own business, when we heard screaming coming from outside. The town was being attacked by a bunch of pirates. They went straight to the duchess' palace and demanded gold._

 _They took her and locked her in the ship, saying she would be released if we give them all our gold. We did what they said, but they didn't let her out. The captain said there was not enough gold to pay the ransom. We asked what else they wanted, and you'll never believe was he said._

 _"I want another mare for my crew. And I pick."_

 _Bad luck came to us that day, because he chose Twilight. He dragged me along too, saying he needed a cabin boy. We were the first ponies/dragons on that ship. And now, here I am."_

Spike finished.

"Wow. A cute little dragon like you, force to work for a horrible pony like him. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Eh, it's fine. The old captain is gone." Spike shrugged.

"What happened to him?" Fluttershy asked

"Ol Stolen Gold. He fell overboard a long time ago." Scootaloo chimed.

Then, who's the new captain?"

"His name is Discord. Spirit of chaos and disharmony."

"Now can I tell my story?"" Scootaloo whined.

"Fine. Go ahead." Sweetie said. Scootaloo jumped up.

"Yes, finally. Now, where should I start.

 _I was born in the small town of Lincolt. I was raised in Celestial House Orphanage, ever since I was young. No matter how cute the name sounds, it was a horrible place. So I did what any responsible filly my age would do, run away in the dead of night."_

"Are ya kiddin'? That's the the last thing any responsible filly would do. That was just idiotic and-" Apple Bloom stated, but was interrupted.

"Ok, I get it. I should have thought it out more. Now let me move on. I didn't interrupt you guys." Scootaloo protested.

"Yes you did." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike yelled in unison. Scootaloo shrugged it off.

 _"So anyways, I forgot to pack food for the day-"_

"Figures." Apple Bloom mumbled.

 _"-so I kinda, maybe, sort of… broke into the bakery and stole a few cookies. It was a good thing the Cakes didn't catch me._

 _So anyways, I gotten pretty good at stealing and pickpocketing, until the day I was caught._

 _I was walking in the streets, trying to find somepony who wouldn't notice me, and I finally found her. She was none other than, Rainbow Dash. Dun Dun Dun."_

"Dun Dun Dun? Really?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Don't hate me for adding excitement to this." Scootaloo stated."

"Hold on a minute. If she was your hero, then why did ya try an' steal from 'er?"

"I was desperate, ok. Hunger can drive anypony crazy. Now let me continue.

 _"Hey kid, what are you doing?" She yelled. I grabbed as much change as I could and bolted. She was hot on my trail. It was probably a dumb idea to head towards a dead end ally. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this._

 _I broke down crying._

 _"Please don't hurt me. I only wanted a few bits for some food."_

 _"Come with me. Now!"_

 _I didn't have time to think or asked questions. I followed her, not knowing where we were going._

 _For some reason, she led me to a ship off the coast. It was huge, yet it was really old. Rainbow led me to this pony, which was Ol Stolen Gold. Captain of the SGS._

"SGS?" Apple Bloom question, utterly confused.

"Yeah. It stands for 'Stolen Gold's Ship.' He wasn't very smart." Scootaloo clarified, earning 'Ohhs' from the others.

 _Well, I heard about Stolen Gold before, and the second I saw him, I tried to make a break for it, but Rainbow held me down. She dragged me over to the captain._

 _"Second mate Dash. Who is this abomination?" He asked, pointing at me._

 _"Sir, this filly tried to pickpocket me when I wasn't looking. And she would have succeeded, if I didn't turn around." Rainbow explained._

 _"Well, then. She could be of use to us. Such skill for somepony so young. Bring her aboard." So, I was dragged aboard and fitted for *Ugh* a dress. They said it was to help me 'fit in' with the locals._

 _And we set sail for weeks on the hard sea and yadee yadee yada. I was a pickpocket along with Rainbow Dash. I grabbed the bits and she flew us off before anyone could notice. But one day, I was caught stealing from the captain._

 _You wouldn't believe how many time Stolen Gold hit me. I still have the scars to prove it. He even threatened to make me 'walk the plank,' whatever that means. With one last hit to my head, I was knocked out. When I woke up later, I was here."_

Scootaloo finished with a huff.

"What about you? How were you kidnapped?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy.

"I was at my wedding when the pirates crashed through the wall. Then, a purple unicorn blasted my father with magic and hurled him to a wall. When I went to him, the others blocked my way. They threw a net over me and I fell and hit my head. Then, I woke up here."

"Ooooo. That's tough. I mean, getting kidnapped on your wedding day, not cool." Scootaloo said. Fluttershy shrugged.

"It's fine. I didn't love him anyway. He was spoiled, and selfish, and so full of himself." Fluttershy stressed.

"Wow. Ah can see why ya didn't want ta marry him." Apple Bloom agreed.

Then, they heard a growling sound.

"W-What's that?" Fluttershy panicked.

"That, was my stomach. Anypony know when lunch is?" Scootaloo asked.

"They should be coming down in a bit." Spike assured. Just then, they heard hoof steps coming down the stairs.

"Alright you miserable land lovers. Lunch time." Twilight came into the light. Her peg leg and eyepatch were gone, proving that they were fake. She lit her horn and grabbed a set of keys. Twilight unlocked the CMC's cell door and let them out.

They scurried out of there quick, eager to get a bite to eat.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy's cage, making her squeak in fear. Twilight opened the door and undid her chains.

"The captain would like a word with yee." Twilight said in a scratchy voice, followed by many coughs.

"Sorry, pirate voices aren't my thing." She said with a laugh. Fluttershy gave her a surprised look. Twilight saw this and laughed again.

"Oh, I get it. You thought I was going to be mean and scary." She said. Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, I've only been here for 3 months. They haven't corrupted me yet, and I'm going to keep it that way." Twilight declared. Then her face hardened.

"But in order to do that, I have to act like them." Twilight sighed.

"Oh, that must be awful Miss… Um?" Fluttershy broke off at the end, releasing that she didn't know the unicorn's name.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said. Fluttershy was surprised again. This was the pony Spike told her about.

"It's an honor to meet you. Spike told me so much about you." Fluttershy stated.

"He has?" Twilight shot Spike a look. Spike rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry you got taken from your home." Fluttershy said, trying to show sympathy for the poor unicorn.

"It's fine. I shoul-"

"Sparkle, hurry up and bring the prisoners." A scratchy female voice called. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Come here girls." Twilight said to the CMC. She grabbed a pair of shackles from the wall and adjusted them to each of their hoofs.

"Sorry to do this girls, but I have to." Twilight apologized. She turned to Fluttershy.

"Well, let's go meet the captain." With that, Twilight led the others upstairs.

 **A/N: Yay… cliffhangers (laughing uneasily)**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon bye, bye.**


	4. Meeting the Captain for Dinner

The two mares and the three filly quickly trotted up the stairs. Fluttershy kept her head down. She didn't want to meet the captain. She just wanted to go home, but that was out of the question.

She felt tears starting to form, but she blinked them back. She was done crying.

After what seemed like forever, the ponies finally reached the top of the stairs. The three fillies and Fluttershy were squinting at the bright light after being in the darkness for so long.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight slowing down a bit.

"Uh, Twilight. Are you ok?… If I may ask?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Yea… I'm fine." Twilight said, but you could clearly tell she wasn't. Fluttershy thought she saw fear in her eyes, but decided to take Twilight's warning. She had her own thoughts to worry about.

The captain was on her mind the most. What was that stallion like? Was he as cruel as she thought? He did lock up three innocent fillies. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to lock her up until her parents paid the ransom? Or was he going to make her a slave?

Twilight suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts. Twilight turned to the fillies.

"You three wait here. Applejack should come by and take you to the kitchen for something to eat." Then she turned to Fluttershy.

"Come with me Fluttershy." Was all she said before she started walking away. Fluttershy followed her, not sure where they were going. Twilight led her to a door on the middle level. On the door, there was a sign the said _Captain's Quarters_. Some of the letters were backwards and the sign was crooked.

"Fluttershy, before we go in the captain has given me specific instructions. And one of them is that you're not allowed to see him." Twilight explained.

"But, why can't I see him?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight gave her a pleading look.

"Just please promise me you won't look. Once you look at him, you can never leave. He made that very clear when we started this job." Twilight practically begged. Fluttershy thought for a moment. If she can't see him, won't know how to find him again. But she didn't want to stay here either.

"Ok. I promise." Fluttershy agreed. Twilight nodded and produced a blindfold out of her saddlebags. She carefully wrapped it around Fluttershy's eyes and tied it tightly. Twilight led Fluttershy into the captain's quarters and shut the door behind her.

Fluttershy felt fear growing inside of her, but calmed down when she felt Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ahh, so there's my little princess." A voice said. Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin. That voice sounded so familiar. She swore she heard it before.

"W-w-who are you?" Fluttershy meekly asked, to terrified to move. She heard the strange voice laugh a cruel, heartless laugh.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm the pony who brings fear to those around me. I am the destroyer of harmony itself. I am the one and only … DISCORD."

Fluttershy froze. She heard that name before. Discord was a monster that used to create chaos across the land, terrorizing ponies and destroying the happiness of many more.

But this couldn't be the same monster. He only lived in stories made to give children nightmares, right?

Discord must have noticed her look of confusion/horror because he quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not that monster in those foalish stories. I am much worse." He said. "Now, Sparkle. You may leave. Tell the others my 'guest' is going to be joining us for dinner."

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Right away." Fluttershy heard Twilight say. She heard a crash and a pony running away. No wonder Twilight had been so nervous. She was just as scared of the captain as Fluttershy.

"Now, where were we?" Discord whispered in her ear, making Fluttershy yelp in fright. She curled herself up, waiting for the worse, but was surprised to hear the laughter. Not the same one she heard before.

No, this laughter was … playful? She heard Discord chortle as if someone just told the world's funniest joke.

"Ha Ha. You … should have … seen … your face?" He said in between fits of laughter. He finally calmed down long enough to speak properly, or as proper as he could get.

"Oh I've always wanted to do that." He said. Fluttershy looked up, but was reminded of the blindfold.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we." he said, poorly imitating a high-class pony.

"Do you know why you're here?" Discord asked. Fluttershy knew it was a ransom, but he answered before she could speak.

"I want something from your parents. Something I've been trying to get for years, but never succeeded in getting. I want power, and your parents will give that to me in exchange for their little princess. That is, if they are willing to give it up."

Discord spoke with such bitterness in his voice it was hard to believe he was laughing just moments ago.

Fluttershy wondered what that was about.

"But enough about business. Let's go have dinner." He said.

* * *

"Sparkle!" Discord called, his voice returning to its original hardness. This made the yellow Pegasus jump in surprise.

The purple unicorn ran into the room, and bowed low to the captain.

"Y-Y-You called, my captain?" Twilight stuttered, cowering in front of him.

"I know what I did." Discord snapped. Twilight flinched at his sharp tone, then started to stutter an apology.

Discord raised his claw and Twilight flinched again, thinking he was going to hit her, but he was just signaling her to be quiet.

"Sparkle, I want you to lead our guest to my dining room for dinner." Discord ordered. Twilight looked both surprised and confused.

"A-Are you sure my captain? You never let anyone in there." Twilight said, but right away knew she said the wrong thing.

"Are You Questioning Me, Sparkle?" Discord demanded, making Twilight jump.

"N-N-No, my captain." Twilight whispered, close to tears.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't bump into anything and if I find one little bruise on her, there will be some serious consequences. Oh, and get her into something more appropriate. Can't have my guest looking like she just rolled of the side of a a hill. Go now.

Discord's threat made the young unicorn whimper in fear, but Twilight nodded in understanding.

Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and quickly led her out. Twilight pulled her into a room, not far from the captain's quarters.

Twilight then removed Fluttershy's blindfold and set it aside. Fluttershy blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the new bright light of the room.

The room looked entirely made of wood.(which it was) No paint, no wallpaper. Just wood. There was a small mirror in the corner near the two dressing stalls. The last thing in there was a small wardrobe.

Fluttershy snapped back into reality when she felt a tugging at her hair. She turned to see Twilight picking the dead flowers out of her hair.

She stayed perfectly still, like she did every time she was fitted for a dress. She stayed still when Twilight brushed of her hair with light tugs.

"Well, your hair is fine. Now we need to find you the perfect dress." Twilight said, using her magic to open the wardrobe.

Fluttershy gasped softly as she saw the dresses. They were not the big fancy ones her mother used to force her into every day.

These were simple, yet lovely at the same time. It was an entire rainbow of dresses as each one was a different color. But one caught her eye the most.

Yellow. Her favorite color.

"Which one would you like?" Twilight asked, and Fluttershy was taken aback.

She had never been asked what she wanted, because her parents chose for her. Now it was her turn to choose.

"That one. If you don't mind." Fluttershy said, pointing to the yellow dress.

"No problem. You're the guest here." Twilight carefully pulled the yellow dress from the wardrobe and levitated it to one of the dressing stalls.

"Go ahead and change. I'll wait."

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle." Fluttershy thanked.

"No problem. And call me Twilight."

"Ok Mis- Twilight." Fluttershy went inside the stall and closed the door. She sighed in relief as se pulled off the uncomfortable wedding dress and slipped in to the simple yellow one.

She stepped out of the dressing stall, only to see Twilight holding the blindfold again.

"Sorry." Twilight said, before putting it back over her eyes. Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's hoof again before leading her out of the dressing room.

There were so many turns that Fluttershy didn't even know where they were heading anymore.

After a few minutes of nonstop walking, they finally reached the dining room. Fluttershy wished she could see what it looked like, because she heard Twilight gasp in awe.

"Wow. I've never seen this place before. No one is allowed in here except the Captain himself."

Fluttershy unconsciously reached for her blindfold, but something stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Discord said, startling the poor pegasus and unicorn.

"Sparkle. Leave." Discord barked.

Twilight ran out of the room as fast as she could. Discord turned his attention back to the small pegasus.

"Welcome, Princess, to dinner at Casa de la Discord. Not that you can see it." He greeted. Fluttershy tried to find the direction of the voice, but it seemed like it was coming from all around her.

"Well, let's get you seated. Shall we?" Fluttershy felt her hoof being grabbed by something furry, but she didn't have time to wonder about it as she was suddenly seated in a chair.

She heard faint flashes go off, then loud munching. She felt around a hard surface that seemed to appear out of nowhere, bumping in to something that she recognized as a plate.

She sat there, trying to find her way around her dinner without seeing anything. When she couldn't find anything, she placed her hoof down and sat in silence, listening to the growl of her stomach.

"Well go ahead. It's not poisoned if that's what you think." The captain's voice said, reminding her off his presence.

"W-W-Well, I would eat, b-but i can't find my fork." Her said, her voice barely audible, but somehow the captain heard her.

"Oh. Well, here." She felt the furry paw lift her hoof gently and place a fork in it. She blushed faintly as the captain held her hoof, but accepted the fork anyways.

"And here's the plate." Discord lead her hoof to the contains of the plate. Fluttershy moved her fork around a little before stabbing the first thing she felt.

She brought the unknown food to her mouth, before almost choking in surprise at the taste. It was extremely sweet, like candy. No. It was candy.

She swallowed the mouthful, but didn't go for another bite.

What's wrong, Princess?" Discord asked, noticing her reaction.

"Um...Captain...the food...I mean it...it's good, but..."

"Yes?"

"It's a little too sweet." She whispered.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Discord asked, laughing a little at the end. Fluttershy heard another flash go of and her fork was taken out of her hand, and was replaced by a spoon.

"There. Do you like Vegetable Soup?" Discord asked. Fluttershy found her plate, which was replaced by a bowl, and took an experimental spoonful. Her eyes widen at the best Vegetable Soup she ever tried.

It reminded her of all the times her private cooks made her lunch, but they were never this good.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Thank you."

"No problem. Sure, it's not as good as cotton candy or chocolate milk, but if you like it, that's all that matters."

Fluttershy smiled softly, but it quickly dropped as she remembered her exact situation.

"You know, you're very pretty when you smile. You should do it more often." Discord complimented. Fluttershy felt her face burn a little.

Sure, she had received many compliments from other ponies, but never from a colt that wasn't her servants.

"T-Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, princess, no need to be nervous around me. For now, let's just talk."

"O-Okay. What do you want to know?"

"All about you. So tell me…"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but it has to happen, next chapter lets check up on her parents...**

 **bye, bye for now.**


	5. The Promise

**A/N: This chapter will be shorter than normal but is necessary next chapter will be longer I promise.**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." The King said miserably, not looking up from the maps on his desk.

To say he was in a bad condition was an understatement. During the day and a half that his daughter was kidnapped, he had been overworking himself trying to find a possible location on where she could be. He hadn't been eating or sleeping, just looking over every map he could find in the royal library countless times.

His wife entered the room,while having a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Honey, maybe you should take a rest." She suggested.

"NO!" He screamed, startling the poor mare. "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL MY DAUGHTER IS OUT OF THE HOOFS OF THOSE WRETCHED PIRATES!"

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Fluttershy-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! IF YOU HADN'T FORCED THAT MARRIAGE ON HER, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"How was I supposed to know that pirates were going to kidnap her!" Fluttershy's mother shouted back.

"IT WASN'T ABOUT THE PIRATES! MY DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO GIVE UP HER OWN HAPPINESS FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS!"

"It Was For The Good Of The Country!"

"BUT WAS IT GOOD FOR HER?! SHE WAS OFF TO MARRY A STALLION SHE DIDN'T LOVE!"

"SHE'D LEARN TO LOVE HIM LIKE I DID FOR YOU!" The Queen shouted, fully enraged.

"YOU CAN'T LEARN TO LOVE A PONY THAT IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU! SHE MIGHT AS WELL FALL IN LOVE WITH A PIRATE THAN THAT STUCK UP PRINCE!"

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD IS A RICH AND POWERFUL GENTLECOLT!"

"TO TARTARUS WITH BEING RICH AND POWERFUL! MY OWN DAUGHTER HATES ME BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU ARE FORCING HER TO DO! I WANT HER TO MARRY FOR LOVE, NOT POWER!"

"Love is a thing of fantasy! My daughter will not fall as a slave to that cursed thing! It'll shatter her heart and fill her with sorrow!"

"Love is a beautiful thing, no matter how hard you try to antagonize it, Adrara" The king snarled. The queen glared at her husband.

"Fine then. I'll leave you to your searching, Water Spark." With that, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

slammed his head on the desk, the lack of sleep and eating were finally catching up to him.

"Oh, my dear Fluttershy. I hope you are alright! Don't listen to your mother. Love will find you one day."

"I promise.."

 **A/N: (hides behind chair) hoped you enjoyed… I don't know what to say but 2 chapters out in 1 day new record.** **Also the name Adrara is Hebrew and translates to _fire_ in English.**


	6. The World of Nobles and Commoners

**A/N: Well here are more flashbacks.**

* * *

 _Age 7- Flashback_

Fluttershy watched sadly through the window as the other fillies and colts from the kingdom played happily across the fields. They chased each other, threw balls for the others to catch, and playing all sorts of games that she could only dream of trying out.

Meanwhile, she was stuck inside in her boring classes on strict orders by her Mother on not to go outside. She didn't want other ponies talking to her in fear that she would lose the respect of the kingdom.

"Princess Fluttershy!" Ms. Harshwhinny, her instructor, voice snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jump.

"How many times have I told you to pay attention when I am speaking? A princess such as yourself should listen when others are talking to her." Fluttershy hung her head a little.

SLAM

The pegasus jumped as Ms. Harshwhinny smacked a ruler on her desk.

"Now that I got your attention, answer the problem on the board." Fluttershy looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the length of the Geometry problem that she was meant to solve.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ms. Harshwhinny stated. Fluttershy bit her lip and racked her brain for the formula, but couldn't find anything. Finally, she put her head down and shook her head no.

"You don't know? The correct answer is 34.2, but I guess that you spent most of your time daydreaming and staring at those commoner children that you wouldn't have figured it out. Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Fluttershy flinched as the Earth Pony scolded her, but raised her head to meet her eyes.

"As punishment for neglecting your work, you will skip lunch and finish your homework in here with me and you will not leave that desk until you finish. Do I make myself clear?"

Fluttershy stared at her in disbelief. She had skipped breakfast in the morning in order to get to class on time, and now she wouldn't let her eat lunch. Her stomach growled in protest, but the shy pony nodded her head.

"Good. Now get started."

* * *

 _Age 9- Flashback_

"No No No, Princess. You'll break your bow strings if you keep playing like that. Now try again." Octavia Melody, her music teacher, scolded the poor filly, who's hoofs were raw from playing her cello for hours on end and her legs hurts from standing upright and holding the huge instrument.

"Yes Ma'am." FLuttershy said in her usual quite voice. She turned her music sheets back to the correct page and started the complicated song over again. Her notes were shaky and didn't improve much as the song continued.

"No. Honestly, it's like you never had a lesson before. A Princess must learn how to play a sophisticated instrument, unlike those savage things those commoners play. Now do it again."

Fluttershy sighed softly, before placing her bow on the strings and started again. Octavia sighed.

"NO!" She screamed, snatching the instrument back. "That was worse than before! That's it, you're not leaving until you get it right."

Age 10- Flashback

Fluttershy was breathing hard as she was exhausted . She was in the middle of her dance lessons with Sapphire Shores, her dance teacher.

"Come on, Princess, pick up those hoofs and move them like you mean it." They were currently dancing the tango and were just about to start the waltz.

Fluttershy groaned, stretching her burning muscles. They had been at this for 2 hours without a break in between. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it right. And the restricting blue dress and corset weren't helping either.

"Chop Chop. You have a ball to attend tomorrow and you need to learn this. Or else her Majesty will have my head."

Fluttershy reluctantly picked herself up from the ground and started moving again.

"Right hoofs, left hoofs. Right hoofs, left hoofs, right- Keep your posture straight! No, not left,

Right!

Don't Slow Down! We're not stopping until you get it right!"

She practiced this dance for another 3 hours, and going to bed sore all over

* * *

 _Age 12- Flashback_

Fluttershy fidgeted in her throne that was in between her parents'. Today was the day that she was going to meet her betrothed, Prince Blueblood of Haywaii.

Tears pricked in her eyes at the thought of it all. How could her parents just give her away to a complete stranger so easily? And for what? A new piece of land to add to their kingdom? More riches? To prevent a war from happening?

They never even told her the reason for her marriage to the pony. They haven't even told her how old he was or how he looked like. All she knew is that he was the son of the King and Queen of Haywaii. What if he was a lot older or younger than her? Or if he was a complete jerk?

Fluttershy perked up when she heard the trumpets that announced his arrival. A court pony stepped up and faced the royal family.

"Presenting, His Highness, Prince Blueblood of the Isles of Haywaii. And also here, are the esteemed King Caramel and Queen Sparkler." The Court pony bowed and stepped to the side. Fluttershy gaped as a white stallion with a blond mane entered the room, followed by the his parents.

"Queen Asphodel, King Fire Star. It's so good to see you again." Queen Sparkler said, giving off a fake smile. Fluttershy's mother gave an equally fake smile in return, through her eyes burned with hatred and envy.

"Queen Sparkler, King Caramel. As it is too you. Now, why don't we leave your son and my daughter here to get to know each other while we discuss our terms of marriage." Queen Adara said, obviously trying to hide all traces of spite in her voice.

With that, the four ponies left, leaving the soon to be married ponies alone.

"So, Princess." Fluttershy flinched, before looking up to meet his eyes. Yes, he was that tall and obviously a lot older than her.

"How are you?" He asked in his annoyingly posh voice.

Horrible. My parents just sold me off as a bride for their own selfish gain.

She thought. But out loud, she said,

"I'm fine. How are you, Prince?" Blueblood smiled arrogantly.

"Oh, I'm simply awful. First, I had to wake up at the ungodly hours of the morning to get ready. Then, I had to get on a boat. A...Boat, of all things and ride across the filthy ocean to get to this tiny village. Then, I found out my fiancé is still a child. And Then-" He kept on ranting about how horrible his day was, causing the buttercup pony to sigh internally.

* * *

 _Age 16- Present_

"So, How was life in the palace?" Discord asked. Fluttershy stayed silent. She felt a tap on her head.

"Hello, anypony home?" Discord said. Fluttershy just stuffed another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Alright, listen here Princess, you're not going to leave that seat until you answer my question."

Fluttershy's head snapped up and she frowned.

' _There's that same phrase again.'_

"Shut up." Fluttershy whispered under her breath, her head hung. Discord's head snapped up. Out of all the things he expected her to say, that was far from one of them.

"What was that?" He said, shocked. Fluttershy raised her head, tears already starting to stain through the blindfold.

"I said 'Shut Up'!" She whisper shouted. "You want to know how life at the palace was? It was horrible."

Discord blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"How so? I bet your life was heaven compared to life as those commoners you look down upon. Let me tell you something, Princess. While you are in your castle, being waited on ever hoof by all your servants and showered with riches, us common pony are struggling to even make a bit that won't be taken away by the high taxes. Where do you think all your money comes from, huh? You think it just grows on trees? There are children out there, doing hard labor and starving themselves just to please you nobles, who won't even bat an eye at them like their dirt underneath their hoofs."

Fluttershy's mouth dropped open in shock. Everything this...this pirate just told her, it was just so much to take in. She had asked her mother in the past on where their money comes from, but she had always told her not to worry about it and go back to class. She never knew that her parents had ripped it away from the people.

"So tell me, Your Highness, what is your life compared to ours? Were the servants too slow? Did the food not please you? Were you tired from sitting on your flank and doing nothing?" He was yelling at this point.

"No." She whispered, letting her tears be absorbed by the fabric tied around her eyes.

"Then what was so horrible!"

"The fact that I could never do anything for myself!" She screamed, stunning the pirate. "All my life I had everything chosen for me. From the dresses I wore to the food I ate! I could never choose anything because it wasn't ladylike to have a mind of my own! Everything I did had to be perfect or else I would be a disgrace to my parents! This is the first time I have ever even left the palace walls! At least you don't have to spend your life following orders from everyone! Every day was filled with constant lessons and teachers telling me, 'You're not leaving until you get this right!'! I'm not even allowed or know how to use my wings properly because flying is only for stallions!"

She was sobbing by the time she said this. She said the rest in a whisper.

"I was sold by my father as a trophy wife to a stallion almost 10 years older than me, when I was 11 for 300 bits and an alliance with Haywaii. My fiancé treats me like I'm just another pony he can order around. And my own mother told me that she wanted a son instead of me because she knew I would turn out weak. I'm even expected to be pregnant with a new heir by my next birthday. Worst of all, everyone thinks I'm too weak to survive their birth, yet they still want me to have the foal. Now I'm being held for a ransom that I'm dead sure my parents won't pay because I have no use to them." She said while sniffling.

Discord stared at the buttercup pony in disbelief.

"So there, that's why I hate being a Princess. I never even knew that my father was taxing the kingdom or that you guys are suffering so much. Because I was always told to worry about myself, in order to be a good ruler. I guess that was just another lie they forced onto me. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy pushed her plate of food away before laying her head in her hoofs and sobbed. Though it felt amazing to get those words off of her chest, it also brought the realization that she might never go home again. Sure, she hated it there, but it was also the only place she knew.

She didn't know what to do if her parents left her here to work it out on her own. They were going to get rid of her anyways, seeing as they had a ship ready to take her back to Haywaii as soon as their vows were made. The thought made her cry harder.

Discord felt the unfamiliar sense of guilt creep onto him. He was the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, yet why did he feel so bad when he made just this one pony cry?

* * *

She didn't know how long she cried. She didn't even remember falling asleep. All she knew is that she woke up in a small room, thankfully not the dungeon again. The room was plain, only having the bed, a dresser and a small desk in the corner.

Wait, her blindfold was gone.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Princess, are you awake yet?" The familiar voice of Twilight was heard. Fluttershy slid out of the thick sheets and went over to greet the mare.

As Fluttershy opened the door, she was startled as she saw a pair of lavender arms around her.

"I thought something happened to you! Twilight said all worried.

"Why, I was only asleep for a few hours?" Fluttershy said confused.

"Actuary, you were asleep for two days."

"What!" Fluttershy exclaimed. All she could recall was her completely breaking down in front of the captain, and some weird powder blown on her… That's when she realized what had happened, that she really was asleep for two days.

"Well, anyway the captain wants to see you up on deck. She replied. As she put the blindfold back on her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that it for now, I shall post the next chapter soon.**

 **Also the rest of the story i'm typing myself and not from vhdc 1234. So the rest of the story will take more time (good thing summer vacation start in 2 days.) Until then bye...bye**


	7. Flying 101

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait it;s just my laptop stopped working and I am using my friends computer so again sorry for the long wait and enjoy...**

* * *

While Twilight went to get Fluttershy. Discord was in his bedchamber thinking about what had happened two nights, and why he felt guilty about it. At that moment he realized something. He wanted to make it up to her. Not because she was a princess but because he feels that he had meet her a long time ago, but could not remember when.

"Hmm, why is flying or knowing to use your wings was so unlady like? I mean Rainbow dash learned to fly so why can't she.

Then he had an idea. He recalled what she said two nights ago.

" _I'm not even allowed or know how to use my wings properly because flying is only for stallions!"_

Then an idea struck him.

"RAINBOW DASH." He yelled.

About a few seconds later Rainbow Dash arrived to the room.

"Yes captain."

"Come with me." He said.

* * *

As Twilight led Fluttershy up on deck. Fluttershy decided to ask the pondering question.

"So what happened to the previous captain?" she asked as the lavender unicorn stopped dead in her tracks.

"He died." She said coldly.

Fluttershy now felt bad for asking, but continued to follow her voice. As they went up the creaking stairs. She heard the voice of the captain.

"Well, look at that. The princess is finally awake." He said in a raspy voice.

"W-w-what did you do to me, two nights ago?!" she yelled.

"Oh, that well you see…The reason you fell asleep for two days was because I may have made...

You see, I may have blown to much sleeping powder.

"Why?"

"Because you were rather upset that night, due to our _conversation._ So I thought since you never learned to fly, I'd have Rainbow Dash to teach you."

Fluttershy was deeply be confused by this and, thought it was a trick. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the captain talked to her again.

"So what do you say?"

"Um...sure." She replied, hesitate.

"Excellent I shall leave you girls at it then." And with that he teleported away.

Twilight took the blindfold off of Fluttershy's eyes and noticed a pair of magenta eyes in front of her.

"This is Rainbow Dash, she is the best flyer in all the 7 se-" Twilight answered but got interrupted by her.

"LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT, ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRINCESS DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO BE TREATED AS ONE GOT IT. "

At that point Fluttershy was quivering in fear.

"Y-yes, ma'am." She managed to say.

"Rainbow, give her a break she's already scared enough for one day. Twilight said to the cyan pegasus. As Twilight was scolding Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy tilted her head to the side and saw the beauty of the sea. She silently thought to herself saying _'Wow, it's so beautiful…'_

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, PRINCESS?!"

This snapped Fluttershy out of her thoughts and back to the cyan pegasus.

"Fl-Fluttershy." She responded.

The cyan pegasus then started to smile and lifted her hoof.

"Nice to meet ya, the names Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Fluttershy said while shaking her hoof.

"So, the captain told me that you don't know how to fly because your parents think that flying is only for stallions?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane and nodded not seeing that Rainbow caught the pain and sadness in her eyes. She felt pity for Fluttershy, because she had reminded Rainbow Dash about herself. She shook the thought out of her head and decided to teach Fluttershy how to fly.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'll teach you how to fly." Rainbow Dash said as Twilight saw this as she gave a hidden smile as she sat down and watch, do to the orders by the captain.

"Okay, so the first thing you want to do is spread your wings. Like this." As Rainbow Dash demonstrated with hers.

Fluttershy opened both of her wings.

"Great now what you want to do is flap them like this, and if you want to go faster all you have to do is flap your wings harder."

Fluttershy nodded and attempted to do what Rainbow Dash had just showed her. As she started to flap her pale buttercup colored wings. She closed her eyes, and as Rainbow saw this she yelled from the sky saying **"** IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING OR ARE!"

As the yellow pegasus nodded she opened her eyes and her wings _snapped_ shut. Rainbow saw the whole thing and took action but she couldn't reach her in time. Rainbow shouted to Twilight to catch her but Twilight already did it. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes realized that a magical aura surrounded her.

"Hey are you alright?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, just scared." She replied.

"If you want to fly higher and faster you have to feel it in your heart, find a reason to fly. For me it was my desire to be free." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight took the opportunity and whispered something into Rainbows ear.

"Good idea Twilight. Hey Fluttershy how about you go rest up and we'll try again tomorrow.

"Okay, can I have Twilight walk me to my room?" She asked.

Twilight looked at her and nodded at her. As Rainbow went back to train…

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I know its short but the next chapter we will see what the captain has been doing in the mean time.**


	8. The Lullaby

**Here's chapter 8 hope you enjoy…**

* * *

 _During the same time Fluttershy was learning to fly…_

Discord walked back to his bedchamber and sat on his bed. He felt like he had known the princess for a long time. He shook the thought out of his head and, thought that it was impossible unless he meet her in another life. That got him thinking until he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." He growled.

The door open and Twilight sparkle was there.

"Pardon the interruption but I am here to report back the information on, princess Fluttershy." She said.

"Oh yes the princess, how is she doing?" He asked pretending to be concerned for her.

"Well she got to know Rainbow Dash. As expected she taught her how to fly, but…"

"Oh that's wonderful...I mean that's good, anything else?" He asked, as Twilight tried to take in all the weird excitement that came out of him. She shook it off and told him what had transpired in his absence.

"WHAT!" He yelled, but Twilight put up a soundproof barrier with her magic right on time."Where is she Right now." Twilight just gave a small sigh and pointed to Fluttershy's bedroom.

"Thanks Sparkle" He quickly said. As he took his leave. Twilight just rolled her eyes and question about why the captain cared about her so much. Then it came to the lavender unicorn."Could the captain be in love with her?" As Twilight speculated the situation she thought that would be the case.

* * *

 _In Fluttershy's bedroom…_

Fluttershy wasn't tired only thinking about what Rainbow Dash told her, _"If you want to fly higher and faster you have to feel it in your heart, find a reason to fly."_

After trying and trying to figure out what it was, she gave up and started to sing a lullaby she knew all to well from when she was a filly.

" _Hush now, dear Fluttershy  
Close your eyes and sleep  
_

 _Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright,  
_

 _The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies,_

Oh, won't you come with me?

 _Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing,  
_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?  
_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea,_

I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round,

 _Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by,_

Oh, won't you come with me?

 _Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea,_

Rolling, rolling,rolling, rolling,

Oh, won't you come with me?

 _Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea."_

After awhile she fell asleep on her bed, unknown to her a certain captain was about to knock on the door but stopped himself and went to his own room. As he was now certain of when and where he met her.

* * *

A/N: All will be reveled in time also the lullaby that Fluttershy sings is called the 'Song Of The Sea'. Its a really beautiful lullaby and I did not make it all of it goes to the creators and associated with it. Until next time, Bye...Bye.


	9. The Reminder

_Flashback…_

Discord was in his pony disguise walking in the busy streets of the great kingdom called Canterlot

Then he heard something that caught his attention. Two mares started talking about something, so Discord walked up and pretend to be looking at fruit and heard the hole thing.

Apparently today was the day the queen gave birth to a baby pegasus who was next in line for the throne.

At nightfall Discord decided to see the newborn. So he turned back to his normal self and flew through the night sky.

Inside the castle, one of the servants put the baby pegasus in a crib. The crib was made out wood and to the side was the name Fluttershy engraved on the wood.

 _When Fluttershy was 2 years old…_

Discord decided to drop by the palace one last time before he would travel by himself again.

He teleported into Fluttershy's room and saw her awake in bed. Unknown to him she saw him. She said in a tiny whisper…

"Who are you?"

Discord mentally slapped himself and turned to face the princess from the shadows.

"My name is Discord." He said.

"Oh, hello my name's Fluttershy. Can you come out I want to know what you look like."

"I don't think you want to see me, i'm not a pony you know. You'll be afraid of me like everyone else." He said with a bit of anger.

"Please…" She softly begged

Discord stopped whatever he was doing and remembered something from his past. Unwillingly he came out of the shadows. Fluttershy just stared at him.

Discord expected her to scream or shout at him to get out but she didn't. All she did was look bewildered at him she had never seen anyone else like him. She decided to go ask him something.

"Excuse me but would you like to be my friend?" She asked in a whisper.

Discord didn't expect her to ask such a question, but he accepted because the shy but bold face she had reminded him of an old friend.

Fluttershy could not hold her excitement, so without thinking she hugged him. Discord didn't know what to do expect hug her back.

After a few seconds Fluttershy let out a tiny yawn. Discord took notice of that and put her back to bed. As Discord was taking her to her bed Fluttershy started to protest saying that she wasn't tired, but the tiny yawns that escape her begged to differ.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" He said.

"I think that would be lovely, but only if you promise to come back tomorrow?" She said in a playful yet tiered voice.

"Alright you win."

Discord summoned a small music box that started to play a sleepy melody…

"Alright here's the lullaby I promised."

Discord started to sing the lullaby he knew since he was a child. (But changed dear Discord to dear Fluttershy.)

 _"Hush now, dear Fluttershy_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the wave_ s

Diving _the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright,_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies,_

Oh _, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning su_ n

We'll _be sailing,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_ ,

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_ ,

I had a dream last night

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round,_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the tree_ s

Don't _cry, I'll see you by and by,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll b_ y

We'll _sing the song of the sea,_

 _Rolling, rolling,rolling, rolling,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_?

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning su_ n

We'll _be sailing free,_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sk_ y

And _as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea."_

When Discord saw that she was now asleep, he snapped his fingers and teleported out of the room. He reappeared in the local hotel he was using until he went away for his trip.

Though to him that baby pegasus princess reminded him about _her_.

_

A/N: well thats chapter 9 for you also if you are wondering who _her_ Discord is referring to then stick around for it to be revealed and if you have any guess of who she is tell me in the comments or just review. Also I am thinking of typing a brand new fanfic tell me what you think until next time bye...bye.


	10. The Truth

**AN: Shout out to the one who can guess the reference in this chapter.**

* * *

As the king of canterlot continued his search for his beloved daughter, Queen Adrara was furious. She didn't want her daughter to fall in love, to have her heart shattered in a million had known how it felt, and didn't want her daughter to go through the same thing she did.

"GUARD!"

"Yes my queen."

"I want you and others to go out to sea, capture all the ships and arrest anyone on them." Queen Adrara said to the guard. Without a single question the guard left out the doors of the throne room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _back on the ship…_

Twilight was in her room with a crystal orb. Using her magic she levitated the orb in front of her and cast a spell she liked to call 'The all seeing eye.' this spell allowed the caster to see anything that is happening in the world.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye  
To tear a hole into the sky,  
Reveal to me that which is hidden,  
Unveil to me what is forbidden"

When Twilight opened her eyes she saw both the captain and the princess having a good time. Twilight was happy, her mission was going as planned. Soon she would be reunited with her goddesses.

* * *

Meanwhile Discord started to warm up to the princess. But could see the discomfort of the blindfold blocking her vision.

"Captain." She said softly

"Yes my love, what's wrong?." He replied.

"Well these past few days were amazing but I was wondering why I can't see you?"

"Whatever do you mean." Discord said with slight uneasiness.

"It's justs I want to see you the real you. " She said with a gentle voice.

"I don't think you will want to."

"I don't care, I'll still love you no matter what you look like."

"No you won't. You could never love me."! He said.

Fluttershy was now growing inpatient. She wanted to see the captain, but for some reason the captain did want her to see him. Soon they were having a full out argument about why she couldn't see him.

Discord had enough of the argument and out of anger he yanked off the blindfold from her.

"This is why you can't ever love me!" He yelled.

Fluttershy just looked shocked for she could have sworn she saw him before.

"Now you see why that you can't ever love me, because I'm a monster."

Fluttershy started crying for she didn't care what he looked, she already loved him with all her heart. He also loved her all his heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't saying but I love you for you. I don't care what you look like." She said with joyful tears escaping from her teal eyes.

Discord was so happy that she had accepted him for him, that he gave her a passionate kiss. Fluttershy willingly accepted it and was happy she found her true love.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry this chapter took longer than expected because I had a few family Issues that I had to deal with. Again I'm sorry and hopefully I'll be able to update faster. Until next time bye...bye.**


	11. The Beginning Of War

When Fluttershy had awoken the next morning, everything felt like a dream come true.

 _Knock...Knock...Knock._

" Princess, the captain would like to see you" Twilight said.

When Fluttershy opened the door she saw Twilight but no blindfold. "Follow me." She said, Fluttershy followed and hoped Twilight wouldn't poof the blindfold on her she got to the captain's private dining room she saw two chairs.

"The captain will be here shortly." With that Twilight closed the door behind her. Fluttershy's attention went back to the once empty chair that now had a creature of mismatched parts and, recognized it as the captain.

During their breakfast there was a loud sound that came from outside. Twilight opened the door panting sweat rolling down her head.

"Captain we're under attack!" She said frantically.

"By who, Sparkle." He replied.

Before answering she quickly glanced at Fluttershy before saying "by the royal ship's."

Both Discord and Fluttershy along with Twilight went up on deck, another cannonball was heading towards the crew. The lavender unicorn quickly used her magic to shield the entire boat.

* * *

 _Back in the throne room…_

Queen Adrara and King Water Spark just received word that they found their daughter. Queen Adrara was able to convince Water Spark to stay while she went with the crew at sea.

When she arrived she was meet with a guard in front of her.

"What's the current situation." Queen Adrara said in a harsh tone.

"Look for yourself." The guard replied.

The guard gave her a telescope which she levitated with her magic. There she saw two unicorns one with a white coat and the other with a lavender coat. Then she saw two earth mares, one with an orange coat and one with a pink coat. Lastly she saw a creature with mismatched parts and a yellow pegasus clinging around him.

"FIRE!"

All the guards on the ship opened fire with both bows and arrows and magic spells.

Due to all the spells hitting the ship Twilight was using most of her magical energy. Until one of the guards with the bow and arrows was able to his discord in his arm.

Discord just smirked and removed the arrow from his arm and healed it but for some reason it didn't work. He then felt terrible pain. Fluttershy was instantly at his side and checked his wound and look infected. Fluttershy quickly called out for Twilight who quickly teleported to her side.

" What's wrong with him?" she said frightened close to tears.

"The arrows they have temporary magic penalizes." She said.

Twilight quickly healed the captain but had its drawbacks.

"He needs to rest stay with him, got it!" she said urgently.

Twilight quickly went to help out the rest of the crew. Leaving Fluttershy with the captain.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter, and also I shall leave you with a cliffhanger again because I'm evil Mua ha ha ha. Jk I'll update soon promise. Until then bye...bye.**


	12. The Finale Battle

"FIRE!"

Fluttershy quickly looked towards the crew and saw Twilight scream in agony. Just then she felt something move under her hoof and it was the captain.

"Captain please rest some more you're not fully healed." She said worried.

"No I need to help my crew, they are like my family. I can't lose them or you."he said.

She only nodded and he went to help out his crew.

"What's the situation Sparkle?"

"Captain you should be resting, one more hit and you could be dead." She yelled.

The Captain was surprised by Twilights voice he had never heard her like this.

"I'm here cause you need me, your using most of your magic and you won't last forever." He yelled back at her.

"Welcome back captain." she said as she smirked.

While Twilight and the captain were protecting the boat and the crew. Pinkie pie and Applejack were loading the canyons with the help of Rainbow dash and Rarity.

* * *

 _Back in the castle_ …

King Water Spark was watching the ships in battle over a crystal that their mage had enchanted. As he watched he saw something that caught his eye a certain Draconequus. After a few minutes of thinking he finally remembered and had to tell the truth to his daughter.

"MAGE!" He called out.

The mage had a brilliant amber coat with a red and yellow mane like that of a Phoenix, she also had moderate cyan eyes and she went by Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes your majesty?" She replied.

"I need you to take me here."he said desperately.

Sunset took a quick glance at the crystal and agreed. In instances they were there.

"Fluttershy!" He yelled to his daughter.

"Father?" She replied.

Overjoyed they both ran towards each other and embraced.

"Father how did you get here?"She said and then look behind him.

"Lady Sunset Shimmer, It's good see you."

"As to see you to your highness."

"Anyway why are you here, you need to go back home it's not safe." She replied sweetly but also with a firm tone.

"I know but I need to tell you something…"

Just then the earth shook, moving the waves of the ocean and making them look fierce.

"Father there is no time right now I need to help the captain in anyway possible." With that Fluttershy ran towards the captain. While her father calling her to come back but she was unable to hear him.

While Twilight was creating barriers to reflect the poison and magic penalizes arrows the captain was keeping the barrier up on the boat for it not to get damaged and sink. Just then Twilight collapsed on the floor. Fluttershy ran towards Twilight catching her on the neck of time and asked the captain what was wrong with her.

"She used up to much of her magic. Fluttershy can you take her inside the ship and keep a close eye on her."

"Yes of course." She said.

Sunset Shimmer saw this and offered her help, and Fluttershy gladly accepted.

Down below deck was a lavender in bed with a yellow pegasus putting a washcloth on her head.

"princess go and help the captain." Twilight said quietly but she refused. Just then Sunset Shimmer appeared.

"No worries princess Fluttershy, all she needs is rest and her magic shall return. But for now your comrades need your help especially the captain of this ship.

"Of course please take care of lady Twilight." She responded.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait I had a bit of writer's block. Well until next time Bye...Bye.**


	13. The Sacrifice

**AN: sorry for the delay hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Fluttershy went back up on deck she noticed an arrow that was heading straight towards the captain but he did not notice the small arrow closing in on him for he was busy protesting his crew and ship.

"DISCORD WATCH OU…." She said rushing to his side and taking the hit. As Discord saw the arrow in the person he loved and cherished. There on deck was a wounded Fluttershy near death's door.

As she was still hanging on with all her strength to survive. But was slipping away slowly.

"Fluttershy no…why did you take the hit?" he said in a voice near tears.

"Because it's like lady Twilight said one more hit and you would die. Like this you can protect yourself and your crew" she replied with a gentle voice.

"And because I remember now."

"Remember what?" he tried to say with a laugh but the sorrow was still there.

"How I fell in love….with you... 16 years ago. *sigh* I was a knight of a kingdom called….Roseafall. You were a thief….who was always getting…. on my nerve….but throughout the days we….saw each other….we fell in love."

At this point Discord was now crying not able to hold it in anymore.

"But then hell came loose…and the Kingdom was under attack….We stayed side by side protecting….each other until we got separated."

"I was battling a monster….but I didn't notice the one be hide me….in a second he killed me….not even letting me say goodbye to you."

Everyone on board was looking at the heart breaking scene. As Discord was desperately trying to heal her, it was no use for he did not have enough magic energy left.

* * *

"Captain report"

"My queen your daughter she…she took the hit."

So keep Firing I want those pirates dead, **DO YOU UNDERSTAND**." She merely responded.

All of the guards who were on the ship were panicking for shooting the heir to the throne.

Just then the earth shook and the waves now roaring. As the clouds started to form a circle, a blinding light came from them and two pony like creatures came out of them. It was not and other pony, pegasus or unicorn. It was a pony with both wings and horn, they were called alicorns, goddesses from above.

But there they were…. Celestia, goddess of the sun and Luna goddess of the moon.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia Yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the white alicorn.

'What is the meaning of this?!" The dark blue alicorn said.

Discord took a moment to look up to see what was going on.

"Look at what you have done." Celestia said before descending on to the royal ships with her sister by her side.

"Queen Adrara look at what you have done to your daughter. You ordered the royal guards to shoot someone who has done nothing to you. Do you feel any remorse for your sin."

* * *

 **AN: uh dont know what to say but stay tuned for her answer.**


End file.
